Feet Don't Get Wet
by Written Fairground
Summary: Chouji/Ino study. A quick style practice. After a love confession, Ino's thoughts. Reviews are loved, enjoy if you will! T for some language, I think. Nothing raunchy. Enjoy above all else!


**Author's Note**

**So, this week is a week free from school. Seniors get out a week early, so I've had so much free time to catch up on all my old obsessions! Lately, Naruto has been making it's way back into my writing and art. And just this morning, I got really obsessed with the pairing of Choji and Ino. Though, I have always hated Ino. No idea why, I just do. Or did, rather.**

**But I got to really thinking about this pairing. For myself, I wanted to give a HUMAN reason of it. Just to make myself feel better. And now, thanks to my own fandom, Ino has rocketed her blonde ass into my favorite characters. As well as making Choji/Ino my favorite pairing from Naruto. **

**Here is a study. And since I think I write dialogue a little better, I tried to focus around that a bit more.**

**Also, on a side note, I was sobbing while writing the end of this. No idea why. **

**Enjoy.**

"Shallow? Me?" There is no way that I, Ino Yamanaka, am shallow in the least.

"Yes, shallow."

"You're a prick, I am the least shallow person I can think of."

"I thought you'd grow out of it, but no. Here we are, 10 years after becoming rivals and you're still superficial." Sakura scoffed, throwing her finger at me. My eyes crossed when she stuck it in front of my nose.

"Super- I am not!"

"I have never heard such a heartfelt speech in my entire life." My petal haired partner looked choked up. "And I thought you, the most romantic person ever, would at least…consider it."

"Do I look like I'd consider someone like him?"

"See! That's what I mean!"

"No. It's me knowing who I am. That's what it is." I rubbed my temples. This is stupid. "It isn't mean."

"Okay. Then why not consider him."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Tell me."

"Fine." It was my turn to point at her. "Sure, he's sweet, yeah. But, he has ZERO strength in anything."

"Uh. He had to have some to come to you and say how he feels to you like that."

"No. That's just what I'm used to." I flipped my ponytail. "He knows he isn't the first to say it."

"Ino-"

"Also. I cannot stand the way he talks."

"So?"

"So! I can't listen to him _talk _like _that_ for…who knows how long!"

Sakura's mouth fell open, she looked hurt herself. Hey, she wanted to know. "That's _it_?"

"No. I mean, there are other factors." Don't make me say it…

"What are they?" She knew.

"C-come on. This is easy."

"No." She is so terrifying when she wants to be. "I don't think it is. Tell me."

"Sakura…"

"If you say it's because you still have something for Sasuke…"

"Sakura! Look at the guy!" I put my hands on my tiny waist and swung my ponytail. "Like, physically."

My friend drew in a breath, she grew tense with absolute revulsion. "Are you for real."

"He is _fat_. I can't be seen with someone who is that _big_." Miming a circle in the air, I tried to emphasize my point. "I'm not, he is. If he were, I dunno, muscular that would be so much more different."

Sakura didn't, or couldn't, say anything. She put her hands up and just shook her head. A sinking feeling was actually forming in the bowl of my stomach. Dammit.

"Okay." She twisted her body to leave. "Okay. I'm going to go think about….this. I just…you can't…okay. I'll be going. But, Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"You really are a shallow girl."

After the door to my apartment slammed shut, the bubble of guilt in my middle seemed to swell more. Cupping my mouth, I couldn't think straight. Was I really that shallow of a girl? Was that really the reason I don't want to date Chouji? Why do I feel so sad now? And why did I feel so happy when he was…talking to me…

Shaking my head, I sat down at my desk and crossed my legs. I bounced my foot while I stared at the ground, thinking. Sakura wouldn't just tell me I was shallow without a reason, right? Sure, we're rivals, but…even she isn't low enough to be that malicious to me. It's like…I don't call her Forehead-Girl for nothing, maybe, the same goes for what she just said? She was taught by, like, the wisest woman we've seen in Konoha. That counts for something.

Maybe I do still have some hope for Sasuke. But, I can't help it. There is this tugging feeling in the back of my mind every time I think I might have the same feelings for another guy. Like, a tiny voice comes from the tugging string and tells me: "Ino. If you go for this guy, you'll miss all chances with Sasuke." It's as if it's telling me that the second I date or even love another guy, Sasuke will decide he wants to…and then that means…I blew it.

But. On the other hand. Chouji has always been there. And…most men I know don't really respect me. I do tend to play dumb and the "innocent, but might be a freak" thing. And I'm not strong, he always defends me…yeah. Plus, he gets all concerned when I diet all the time. Heh, he was the first guy to ever say I was gorgeous or anything like that. Not pretty. Not hot. Gorgeous. I blinked at the ground, eyes burning. And that was after I complained about eating a lot of the mission victory meal last year.

He really does care about me. And I do care about him.

Wait. Fuck. Tears? No, don't do that, Ino! Don't cry!

I don't know what to do. I can't pass up this chance, can I? What if it's my last? I can't give up a soul mate! Sasuke hasn't…ever show interest in my anyways…so why do I hold on? That rivalry with Sakura means nothing to me now! I've become an adult! Childish crushes are a thing of the past! I'm a ninja! This isn't a situation a ninja woman cries about! She stands strong and gets what she wants. I laughed out loud. I'm not going to get what I want, am I?

No. But I'm cool with that. Or I will be at least. Sniffing, I rubbed my palms on my thighs.

I am indeed shallow. But, that doesn't make me a bad person.

**A/N:**

**Well. It's a start. I think my style changed a bit in this one. **

**If you guys want, I can write the confession from Choji sometime. That is, if you like my style or trust it enough to see it. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Emily **


End file.
